PIPER OFF THE DEEP END
by blazeandblakemommy2012
Summary: Piper and Alex depart in the same way but when Alex gets sent to Prison she doesn't name Piper but Piper ends up in Prison anyway for assault.. and is serving 5 years will her and Alex reconnect. Will Alex be able to be around Piper.. I suck at summaries.. Vauseman ending.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

AU: Piper and Alex meet in the usual way but Alex doesn't name Piper. Piper finds herself in prison for a different reason. Will Alex and Piper reconnect or will Piper just find someone else. Happens 3 years after Piper leaves Alex in Paris. Disclaimer I do not own any of OITNB characters. this story is just for fun. Rated MA do to sexual, drugs, drinking, cursing and violence.

Chapter 1

Piper was still living with Polly 3 years after she left Alex. She was having a hard time adjusting to life without the love of her life and regretting leaving her. She was spiraling out of control. She started dating her Larry's Cousin Zoey. It wasn't the same as being with Alex she really missed her. She would go out drinking every night just to try and forget. One night she came home super drunk; to find Zoey sitting on the couch with a suit case packed laying at her feet. "Where are you going" slurred Piper. " I'm leaving I can't watch you destroy yourself anymore. Your drinking is getting out of hand. You need help and I can't give it to you nor willI be here as your punching bag anymore. It started out fun and harmless then you really started hurting me." " No you can't leave me" Piper yelled " I won't let you" Zoey looks at Piper with a pained look and says "you leave me no other choice." After hearing that Piper slammed Zoey against the wall and slurred." YOU HAVE NO CHOICE. YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME I WON'T LET YOU. I CAN'T BE ALONE. I would have thought of that before you started threating me Piper and treating me like Shit. I can't do this anymore. Please Zoey don't leave me I'm sorry. Piper its too late we are done. NO BITCH YOU CAN'T leave me. Piper growing angry punched Zoey in the stomach so she crumpled over in pain. OMG Zoey slowly breathed out. Piper Stop! Why what does it matter I'm not going anywhere in life; I am 26 years old and I am sharing an apartment and you. Now you are leaving me. Polly is getting married and moving in with Pete. I have a college degree and no job to show for it. Piper walks away from Zoey for a moment thinking about what her life has become and what to do about Zoey leaving. Zoey tried to speak and Piper backhands her so hard across her face she fell back into the counter and hit her head. Zoey Is knocked out. Piper was still pretty pissed so she left Zoey on the floor and started walking down the streetto try and sober up and cool off. Approaching a nearby park her phone starte buzzing in her pocket. She quickly glances at it and sees its Polly so she decides to answer it. When she answers the phone she hears Polly screaming at her. PIPER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU.?! I stopped by the apartment; the door was left wide open andyour girlfriend is laying on the floor unconcious. Yeah I know I am the one who knocked her out. OMG PIPER WHY? I don't know she pissed me off. Well you better hope she doesn't press charges when she wakes up. You better hope she doesn't tell her uncle you know Larry's dad. He is a lawyer for God sakes Piper. Oh well if she does she was leaving me anyway. Piper you need to get help you can't keep living like this; you are going to end up in prison. You know what Polly I don't give a Fuck anymore. Fuck You and everybody else in this world. without Alex I am nothing. I feel empty. Piper you left her though. I know and I know its selfish but I want her back. I still love her. You don't know where she is Piper. I don't care Polly I will find her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Jengi.. This story is just for fun a not for profit.. Can't wait till season 4...!

Zoey woke up in the hospital with Polly and Larry by her side. Hey Zoey how are you feeling? asked Polly. I feel ok I guess; where is Piper? "I don't know" Polly said. Ok let me know when you find her. " I will" Polly said " Do you remember what happened? " "Yeah I remember" said Zoey. Larry spoke up and do said " Look Zoey don't say anything until the cops come and my dad is on his way." NO, why do the cops need to be involved." Because Zoey we need to find out who did this we can't let them get away with this! Zoey just sighed "Do I really have to say anything; I may never see the person who did this again." Wait" Larry said "You know who did this?" "Yes, Larry I know who did this and I should press charges but, I am conflicted at the moment." "Why?" asked Larry. "Because Larry it was Piper." Polly lowered her head; she was hoping Zoey didn't remember what happened. Larry stood up and walked out the room calling an Ex he knew was an undercover cop and was just Piper's type. He got her to track piper down for him then he called Piper. Piper was sitting in a local bar drunk off her ass. A pretty redhead walked in; tall, slim build,bright blue eyes. Piper walked over to the beautiful woman and started flirting with her . Soon after her phone buzzed in her pocket. She answered it without looking telling the redhead to stay there.

Piper: Hello what's up

Larry: Piper where are you?

Piper: Ugh! Why do you want to know?

Larry: because Zoey is in the hospital and she said you are the cause.

Piper: Yeah and what do you want me to do about it? We are no longer together anyway so I really don't care.

Larry: Are you drunk?

Piper: Yeah maybe why do you care? Why does anyone care? Well Larry I am hanging up have a good night.

Larry: Wait Piper don't hang up.

Piper: Bye Larry. My bad about Zoey.

Piper clicked off the phone and stuffed it back in her pocket then proceded to walk back to the woman shewas flirting with. Hey sorry about that my Ex is in the hospital and her cousin was just calling me to let me know. " I am so sorry" said Gene. "Yeah well whatever do you want to get out of here" "Sure" Gene replied my place or yours?" "Mines good" says Piper. "Let's go" Piper hailed a cab and walked into the apartment with Gene right behind her. Gene's phone rang. " Just give me a minute I will be right back" When Gene entered back in the room she took her handcuffs out and said. " Piper Chapman you are under arrest for the assualt of Zoey Bloom. "What why I didn't do anything" screamed Piper. "You don't remember really? Come on do you think I am that stupid? Do you need a lawyer?" " Yes I do" she stated. "Ok one will be appointed to you." Court date finally came and I can't believed they sentenced me to 5 years in prison.. Ughh well my life wasn't going anywhere anyway. I least I won't be lonley in prison. Its an all woman prison and they have plenty of woman there so I should be ok. Litchfield here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

Litchfield here I come. As I was getting in the van going to Litchfield I started getting nervous; thinking to myseld what have I done. The young woman driving the van whose name was Morello seemed preoccupied with a wedding magazine. Was she seriously thinking about getting married while in prison? Who does that? I wonder how much time she has maybe she getting out soon and has someone waiting for her that must me nice. She turns around and says hey we go by last names here and you are? Chapman I said nice to meet you. Is this your first time down Chapman? Yeah. "Ok how long you got?" she asked. "Um... 5 years" I say. " ooh what did you do honey?" "I'd rather not say" I told her. "Ok no worries I have 34 months everybody here usually ok you'll be fine." Great I rolled my eyes walking into the prison and saw all these woman staring at me.I was only half listening to what Morello was saying. We took mug shots and she took me to a room with 3 other woman. Morello gave me a toothbrush, soap and some tissues. The lady Demarco introduced me to Ms. rosa and Nicohls who seemed kinda cute with her bushy hair. So Chapman is It? What you in for? For some reason I decided to blurt it out. Assualt got 5 years. I was drunk and high at the time. "ok WOW "said Nicky "Dinner is at 4:30 and word of advice don't insult the food." " Ok i wasn't planning on it" As I entered the cafeteria I was galncing around wondering where I was going to sit. I decided to sit by someone who could be a potential friend. Her name was Yoga Jones. Nicky came and sat next to me. I could toatlly fuck her I thought. Out of the blue Nicky asked. "Do you like pussy piper or pipe like your name suggest?" " Wouldn't you like to know" I said with a slight smirk. She just smiled at me. " I knew it" she said. " I knew I felt those lesbo vibes coming off of you" "Wouldn't have it any other way" I said. The next day at breakfast I sat at the table with my tray and everyone started talking allat once. everybody telling me different things. I slammed my tray on the table and yelled. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SPEAK ONE AT A TIME!" "Whoa fiesty I like that" says Nicky. " You have no idea so fuck off." " Yeah ok" Nicky says smirking. So where is Orentation? Orenatation is in the Rec room in 10 min. I headed back to my bunk to collect my thoughts I was running late. OH SHIT! I thought second day and I am already gonna get in trouble. As soon as I walk in I apologize to the officer at the front of the room. "Yeah whatever he says have a seat. I look up to see where to sit. OMG! It can't be Alex what is she doing here? She has a confused look on her face; she doesn't know why I am here either. OMG what if she hates me, I mean I did leave her in Paris three years ago. "Chapman have a seat" the guard yells at me. Alex points to the chair next to her. I hurry up and sat down next to her. When the guard turned towards the TV she put her hand on my thigh and lightly squeezed. I felt that familar electricity. She whispers" Meet me in the Chapel at 5 we need to talk." I just nod trying not to show how much just her touching me is affecting me. Butterflies irruppting in my stomach; ha more like exploding I see her giving me her signature smirk. She quickly removes her hand and I immedaitly feel the loss. I was trying to pay attention to what the guard was saying. All I could think of was the beautiful woman sitting next to me. But she is still mad at me right? Being next to her knowing she is there makes me feel whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex is Italics and Piper is bold

 **5 o'clock couldnt come fast enough I really wanted to see Alex I don't care if she just yells at me and says she hates me. Just seeing her makes my heart quicken and butterflies on my stomach flying aorind everywhere. At 5 o'clock sharp, I walked in the chapel and saw Alex sitting by the alter. When she looked up I saw confusion on her face. "Hey Alex"** _"Hey Pipes"_ she used my nickname so hopefully this will be a pleasant talk. I went and sat next to her careful not to touch her even though I really wanted to. I just want to grab her and kiss her. We sat in slience for a few minutes before I finally spoke up. "How long have you been here and how did you get caught" _" I have been here for about 3 months and one of the mules got caught and named everyone in the cartel she could think of."_ "that sucks" _"yeah they would have given me a year off for everyone I named."_ **You didn't name me why?"** _Because Piper I didn't want you to end up here because of me I was the one who asked you to carry that bag. It would have been partially my fault. I still love you and if u couldn't be happy with me I wanted you to be happy and have the life you really wanted. So what the fuck happened for you to end up here of all places and how long do u have?"_ I sighed and put my head in my hands just trying to procees what Alex just told me. Then I decicded well might as well tell her. **" First Alex I wanted to apologize for leaving you it was one of the worst mistakes of my life. After I left you I was miserable. I moved in with Polly and her boyfriend Pete. Polly introduced me to Larry and his cousin Zoey. Larry kept trying to get with me even after telling him I was gay." Alex smirked at this. I couldnt't help but smile back at her. " Anyway his cousin was okay looking but she started getting attached and when I was with her all I could think about was you. I couldn't get you off my mind and didn't know how do find you; so I started drinking to numb the feelings. I went out everynight and stayed out till whenever. I hung with a group of woman you did X. I caved one night and started doing X with them. The alcohol and X made me really mean I would go home to Zoey and she would be worried asking where I was. I would get offended and hit her. Well last week I lost it and knocked her out. I got her put in the hospital. Her cousin Larry and his dad pressed charges against me So I got 5 years for Assualt."** _"Wow"_ Alex said. **" yeah so how many years do you have? you never said.** _" I have 6 years mabye 5 if I demonstrate good behavior._


	5. Chapter 5

So are you still mad at me for leaving you. "No" Alex said " I understand why you did it. I actually feel better knowing you were miserable too." "Asshole" "Haha you know it" " So is it okay if I touch you" Alex asked "you not gonna hit me are you?" Alex smirked "No I think you good" "come here" Alex leaned in with a smile on her face and gently pressed our lips together. "I missed this" " yeah me too" She pulls away too soon. So Alex you don't have a girlfriend I should know about do you? No Alex replies I really hadn't had a girlfriend since you left. What about you? No, she broke up with me before I came in here. Oh I am so sorry said Alex.. NO you're not. NAhh I'm really not. Hmm I say I really missed you Alex and I am really sorry for leaving when u needed me. I love you Alex I have never stopped loving you. As Alex heard this she crashed her lips to mine and started inching her hand up my shirt grabbing my breast. without breaking the kiss I pulled her closer and and started kissin her collarbone sweet soft and sensual. Alex unhooked my bra and she took my shirt off as I did the same to her. I pulled her big beautiful breast towards me and started sucking on her already hard nipples while she moaned in pleasure. I rolled her over on her back and removed her pants while looking at her straight in the eyes and see the lust and want. I cupped her sex and went back to running my tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance again. Damn Alex yu are so wet I whispered in her ear. MMMMmmm was all she could get out. I started rubbing her pussy through her soaked underwear unable to contain a moan myself. These need to come off I say. I pull her underwear off and and roughly insert two fingers going at a fast rhythm.. I lock my lips around her clit and start sucking hard.. I hear Alex moan.. I can feel Alex tighting around my fingers. OMG Piper Alex screamed.. As she came I licked up her jucies that were flowing out from her orgasm. I went back of to her mouth so she could taste herself. Then I licked my fingers clean. Count is in 5 minutes we need to hurry up. OMG Piper I love you will you be my prison wife. I just smirked and said Yes,defenitly. We have the same amount of time maybe even after. I have to go see Healy after count he is my counselor. Watch out for him. He is a homophobe. I'm not worried I say I will be careful I promise.. They seperated to go to their bunks. See you at lunch Alex. sure thing. I say with a big smile on my face "Where you been" Asked Nicky " "Oh you know just checking out the chapel maybe if I pray hard enough God will make me straight" I said sarcastically. " I knew it" Nicky said. "Knew what that I'm gay. I didn't think that was a secret thought you figured that out earlier.." " Yeah well you just confirmed it." Hmm ok.. I just waited and layed there to lunch staring at the ceiling. " Hey Blondie did you get your job assignment yet. No I have to see Healy sometime today. I'm going to see him after lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch was finally here I was hungry even thought the food was horrible I wasn't about to say that out loud.. I strolled happily into the cafeteria grabbed a tray and went to sit by Nicky,Morello,Yoga Jones and Big Boo. Not long after I sat down I saw Alex in line. Nicky caught me staring. "That there is Vause she usually sits with us she a lesbian too. I tried getting with her but she turned me down twice. She doesn't let anyone get close to her. she usually hangs in the library or the laundry room when she works." "Oh really" I said "I bet I can get in her pants by the end of the day with no problem" "Is that a bet" said Nicky "Yeah if I win I just get her. If I lose and you win you get two twix. Deal?" "Deal" Nicky said right before Alex came and sat down at the table across from me and just smiled at everyone." Hey Vause hows it going" Nicky said. "This here is Chapman she in here for assault. I guess she likes it rough" Nicky winks at me I just roll my eyes. Meanwhile I move my foot and set it on Alex's thigh. Alex is doing her best to contain herself. She looks up and glares at me; she is the only one who knows what I am doing. Piper she whispers. Alex I say just as low. Nicky is studying our reactions to each other. I turn to look at Nicky who has her eyes on Alex. When Alex blushes which doesn't happen often. She looks under the table and sees my foot right in front of Alex's center gently pressing my foot there. "You know Chapmen you're fast moving" " Yeah well I already know what I want." "Oh yeah"Alex speaks up in her husky voice. "what was that" "Simple Alex I want you and only you always." Alex says "Alright Babe you got me. Meet me in the Chapel at 7." Sure thing I answered. I finished eating while Nicky just stared at me trying to process what happened. "Wait Chapman Damn how did you do that? I have been trying to get in Vause's pants since she got here." I look at Alex and she nods fully aware that Nicky made a bet with me. I then spoke up and said "It was easy because I've already been in her pants on more than one ocasion, on multiple surfaces and in multiple countries. We dated for 5 years she is my Ex well now my girlfriend again. "What" Nicky said "Vause is this true" "Yes" Alex said " she is damn good in bed like the best but sheis mine and I don't want to share." "Why didn't you tell me you knew each other" says Nicky. " Because you didn't ask. I'll still give you a twix though only because you had no way of knowing." "Well thanks Chapman thats nice of you." Oh I can be nice when I want to be. Ughh gotta go see Healy darn Homophobe." I muttered. " Chapel at 7" I told Alex. "I will be waiting its your turn" I just blushed and continued walking to Healy's office.

A/N next chapter will be some of Healy's office and then the Chapel scene. This is my first fan fic i have ever written.. so far so good. I will update again tomorrow. thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry in advance for any spelling errors.. this is my first fanfiction.. new at this.. Thanks everyone for the reviews ..

Chapter 7

Walking to Mr. Healy's office I was thinking maybe Prison won't be so bad. Alex is in here with me so what could go wrong. I knocked on the door and I heard someone shout it's open. I walked in and sat in the large leather chair. Mr. Healy was sitting at his desk with my file in his hand. He looked at me and said " You don't look like the violent type." I had to supress an eye roll. what does a violent person look like. are they ugly with snaggly teeth and weird bugged out eyes.. plus I am not really violent as long as I stay sober. "Im not" I assured him I was drinking when the assault happened and I was upset. "OH" he said. "Was there a reason you were upset" Well isn't he nosy. I quickly thought up a lie. " Yeah my roomate was leaving me without warning and If i didn't fin another one soon I was going to be homless. " OH I see well I am sorry to here that. There will be no hitting on other inmates or you will go straight to MAX." I look confused so he explained that MAX was a maxium sercurity part of the prison that you spent most of the day inside a cell and were only let out for meals, to shower and once a week to walk in the yard. I have a few rules I expect you to follow also. No running, No weapons of any kind even the homemade kind we get alot of those you would be surprised. My most important rule is NO LESBIAN ACTIVITY! You seen like a nice girl, don't get mixed up with the lesbians here and we have plenty of them. They will try and engage in sexual activity with you. just say No and walk away. You do not need to participate. Lesbians are dangerous. "Really and why is that"I asked. "I think its the testosterone" he says. I supress a laugh knowing if I laugh at him it will only get me in trouble. I assure him that I will not be involved in any lesbian activity. "Good" he says " Now for your job assignment, you will be in electrical and you will receive your Khaki clothes and a bunk mate in a few days. You may leave." Ok thanks see you around Mr. Healy I get up and walk out glad that is over with. I see its 6:30 I have time to take a shower then go see Alex at 7.

I enter the Chapel at 7 exactly and see Alex sitting there. "So how was the visit with Healy" she ask. It was ok he told me Lesbians were dangerous and I looked like a nice girl and I shouldn't become friends with any lesbians becasue then they will want to engage sexually with me. Alex just chuckled loudly. I told him not to worry I would be fine. I got my job assignment. I am going to be working in electrical. Nicky works in electrical you should have fun Alex says.. Hmm not as much fun as I'm about to have right now.. I scooted closer to her and put a strand of hair behind her ear as I look into those beautiful green orbs that I missed so much. I pull her close to me and kiss her lightly at first and then with more passion. I start to roam my hands under the hem of Alex's shirt I hear her moan in response. she swats my hand away though and says no it's your turn. I get wet just hearing her raspy voice say that. I don't argue she pushes me down and starts kissing down my collarbone with light feathery kisses down to my breat. She unhooks my bra in one swift movement. She takes my nipple into her mouth ans suck hard making me shiver in pleasure. She moves her way down to my belly button. and twirls her tounge around it. I moan into her touches. I forgot how good it felt to be with Alex. No other woman has ever made me feel this way. She pulls down my panties and I here her say "Damn Pipes you are so wet" YES I moan now please fuck me Alex. She doesn't hesitate as she pushes two fingers inside of my soaking wet pussy and thrust fast. She lowers her head and wraps her tounge around my clit sucking hard while she thrust faster and faster.. ALEX! OMG ALEX! ALEEXXX.. I came hard all over her hand. she licks my juices off her hand and all around my thighs making sure to get every last drop. She climbs back up on me and gives me a passionate kiss. "That was horrible wasn't it" she said. OH the worst. I quickly kiss her again and get dressed count is in 10 min. I will see you tomorrow Alex. I love you. I love you too Pipes.. See you 5am Shower? Sure thing Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today is my first day at work in electrical. I don't know how to fix a lamp or anything electrical for that matter. First thing I saw when I was walking into the electrical shop was bushy red hair. Yo Nicky I yelled she turned around at the sound of her name. Chapman got signed electical I see. Yeah and I know nothing about fixing things. That's ok you'll learn. Just don't shock yourself. Well it can't be as bad as the time I tried to fix a toaster with a hot glue gun. Nicky just chuckled. Did you not realize that wouldn't work. No not really I have a habit of not thinking things through; which is how I ended up here. Yeah that's most of us here. It was lunch time and I was struggling to fix my lamp. I put the screwdriver I was using in my pocket of my jacket and went outside with Nicky to eat lunch. It was warmer than I thought so I took my jacket off by the table and left it there. 5 min. later Luescheck came by and yelled get back to work. Nicky and I walked back into the shop; the jacket completely forgotton. I went and got a wrench from Watson by the tools. About 30 min later work was over and we returned all the tools. Luescheck saw a screwdriver was missing and asked if anyone had it. Nobody said anything so he pressed the alarm. We dropped to the ground and waited for more officers to come search us. The guards started patting us down. Watson yelled that no man was feelin her up. I just stood there hoping it wouldn't be that bad. Pornstache came and started patting me down. He grabbed my breast. I didn't think my mind went blank which always happens when a man touches me unexpectedly. I grabbed his hand and shoved him backwards making him stumble into the table behind him. Nicky looked at me with a shocked look. Pornstache looks at me and says fiesty are we. Fuck off I yelled in his face. Take this one to Shu for disrespecting an officer. What! I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he was sending me to the Shu for talking back and not for pushing him away. He is one sick bastard Nicky just shook her head. Let Alex know what happened I quickly told her before getting pulled away. She just nodded and gave me a sad smile. I was pushed into a really small room with four walls, a bed, and a toilet. The bedframe didn't even have a mattress on it. I just let my mind wander.

 _I am 10 years old sitting in a closet hiding from my dad who comes in my room everynight and tries to touch me. I can hear his footsteps approaching and I tense up. I try to silence my loud breathing but it is not helping. I hear him right outside the closet door now. It slowly opens and he stares down at me with a disapproving look. "Now Piper what have I said about hiding from me." I just stare at him. "Answer me Piper" I didn't answer and he slaps me across my face. He doesn't give me time to react. Tears start running down my face as he starts to touch me through my clothes. He pulls down his pants. I start crying harder. He gets closer I almost gag at the sight. He puts his dick in my mouth. without thinking I bite him hard and knee him in the face. I hear him mutter Bitch. I ran to my older brothers room and told him what happened. After that night he never touched me again. He didn't like woman who stood up for themselves._

Remembering that helped me realize that I did the right thing by not letting Pornstache just touch me anyway he wanted. I may be in Prison , but I am a human being and I should not have to succum to mans needs just because they feel the urge to touch me. Some men think they own woman and they have all the power. They will not have that kind of power over me though. I decided to do some pushups and situps just becasue I didn't have anything else to do but listen to people scream and cry. I Just tuned it out and drifted into my own thoughts. I drifted into my thoughts about me and Alex. Us against the world. Alex is the only one who knows about my past and I mean all of it. I've had nightmares for years. When I was 14 guys started coming to me and saying I was pretty and asking me out. I turned them all down. I just told them my parents were strict and wanted me to focus on school. I wasn't interested in dating right now. School was more important than some fling with a hormonal boy. I remember then a guy named Kelson caught me making out with his sister who was two years older than me. That rumor spread quick but I never denied it. Instead I embraced it. I didn't care everyone knew I was a Lesbian. It was nothing for me to be ashamed of. I was deep in thought when I heard the door loudly slide open.

Meanwhile Nicky went to find Alex after PIper got sent to Shu. NIcky told her what happened. Alex jusr shook her head and said I was hoping the guards wouldn't do that to her. What you mean? asked NIcky. It's a long story and one I am not going to tell you. Let's just say I am surprised that is the only thing she did. Nicky still looked confused but let it go for now. Alex went and layed in her cube and thought back to when Piper left her. She never really gave her a reason. It made her mad, sad, just too many emotions coming forth. I kept my emotions in check and thought maybe I will ask her when she gets out of the Shu. I just need to prepare myself for the answer. Do I really want to know. Yes, I do she owes me an explanation for the sudden departure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Getting in the van on my way back to the general population. I was excited and nervous at the same time. What would Alex say; would she be disappointed in me for letting my temper get the best of me. Morello interrupts my thoughts by saying welcome back Chapman. I asked her how long I was in there. About two weeks she says. Two weeks really? Yeah Nicky and Vause have been worried about you. I'm good Morello; I have been through much worse. OH! I'm sorry to hear that hun. Janae was in the van with me being extra quiet. I got out the van and waited for my handcuffs to be unlocked then after Janae got out I shut the door and started walking into the bulding. Janae stopped and enjoyed the fresh air. She just stared up at the sky. I wonder if she is praying.. I just walked past her and back to my bunk since i wasn't assigned a cube and roomie yet. I hope i don't get in with someone I don't like becasuse I don't need anymore drama or assualt charges. My roomies welcomed me back with hugs and asked what happend for me to get sent to Shu. I told them I yelledat Pornstache for trying to feel me up when they were searching us. Watch out for him Demarco said he is one sneaky bastard. I can handle myself.. ok still be careful..

Alex was staring out the window when she saw the van pull up and she saw Piper get out. She was relieved she didn't look like she had fallen apart in there. Piper seemd stronger than she use to be before coming here. Then she watched as Janae stopped and looked up at the sky. She called Nicky over and said look like someone is having a moment. Let'sgo find Chapman Nicky said I like her she is fiesty. She's mine Alex snapped. Yeah yeah I know said Nicky but if you two ever have a fight I will be there for her same for you though. NICKY! Alex snapped NO! you are not her type anyway. Oh yeah Vause and what is her type. Well she likes tall woman with dark hair. Oh well I am neither of those. Nicky whispered to herself Damn!

I made it just in time for lunch and I was really hungry the food they gave you in Shu was digusting. I will takes red's food over that anyday. I went to sit at the table next to Nicky and Morello. Where is Alex I asked. Don't wory Nicky said your girlfriend coming she just finishing up in laundry. A few minutes later I saw Alex walked in. I just gazed a her and thought what a perfect speciemen. It has been two weeks since I have seen Alex face. Two weeks is too long. I don't know how I survived lasting 3 years without her then I remember I didn't I drank away any feeling that I had then took it out on my girlfriend. She smiled as she sat across from me. Hey Pipes welcome back. So Chapman Nicky asked how was your vacation on the sunny island of Shu. Oh you know loud and just loads of fun. I had a lot of time to think about things. Well you thought about me I hope Alex chimed in. Of course Babe I never stop thinking about you. You consume my every thought; always have since the day we met. Aw I think I'm gonna puke says Nicky. and making a gagging sound.. So I'm just curious Chapman when did you knw you were gay. I sighed thinking of what to say. Alex was staring at me and it was hard to concentrate. I was with a guy once but it was not by choice. I knew when I was 11 my parents didn'rfin out till I was 15 when my neighbor caught me making out with his sister. Oh snap what did your parents say when they found out? Well my dad was disgusted and said every woman needs a man. I told him I didn't like men. My mom was ok with it. My brothers thought it was hott especially Cal. He walked in on me and one of my fuck buddies my junior year of high school. Wait you said Fuck buddies so you never really had a girlfriend. No I said not before Alex. She was my first serious relationship and hopefully my last I say as I smile at Alex and she smiles back. That reminds me Alex chapel later. she gives me that smirk that makes my heart jump. control yourself I keep telling myself you can have Alex in a few minutes.


End file.
